Stefan Capet
Stefan Capet is a recurring future character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the eighteenth child and tenth son of Avril and Phillippe Capet. He will be the third of their sextuplet children and will be born a vampire, 3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2. Appearance Stefan's most noticeable feature is quite easily his giant curly hair, that he will have for his entire lifespan. For his entire life, he will have dark brown hair that is wildly curly and will always stick up a little, making it appear huge. He will often wear a hat, but that will only make his hair stand out even more. He has dark brown eyes, which will ressemble those of his older brother Drew greatly. Like his entire race, he is exceptionally good looking. His skin will be very pale naturally, a result of him being three quarters type 1 and it will also be impenetrable. He will normally be pulling a face or grinning stupidly, in an attempt to make people laugh. For a sense of style, he will tend to wear band t-shirts, hoodies and skinny jeans. He'll also almost always be wearing a hat on top of his hair, in an attempt to crush it down slightly. He will not ressemble either of his parents much. Ability Since he is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, he possesses most of the characteristics of his race. He will be able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds he will be invisible to the human eye, and he will also have enhanced strength. Other traits like durabilility and reflexes will be enhanced as well, and his senses are amazing. Harming him will be difficult, but he will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and is immortal. Family & Relationships Stefan will be a son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is the third of sextuplets. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are his older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his older quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his sextuplet siblings Personality Stefan will be very funny, naturally, always making a joke of some description. He won't take life very seriously, instead spending his time trying to have the most fun he can. He will be quite quirky and daring, saying he will happily "do anything once". Because he thinks quite differently to most, he is considered "stupid" but several, but he is actually highly intelligent. Etymology Stefan is a Greek name meaning "Crown" and this could easily be interpreted as a reference to how he is a member of both the French and Vampire royal families. His brothers and sisters will often refer to him as "Stef", especially by Drew. He has no middle and his surname, Capet, will mean "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Stefan is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. Brief History Stefan will be the third born of Avril and Phillippe Capet's sextuplet children. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters